


Everyone Needs a Little Encouragement

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post Second Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: "I don't like her, Evie. I don't love her. She..." Carlos blinked and sighed. "She's more of a friend. I don't know what you think, but it's terrible. I felt like, that if- I asked her to the cotillion, and I felt happy. But, do I really love her? I have no idea. I still want her to be my friend."





	Everyone Needs a Little Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another one-shot! Wow! Sorry, I have just been grabbing new ideas, and this one popped up and- I wanted write another one shot.
> 
> So, here's your one-shot! XD

Carlos knocked on Evie and Mal's dorm room door. He fumbled with his hands, hoping, just _hoping,_ that it was only Evie in there. He didn't want to speak with Evie when Mal could easily be listening.

Luckily, Evie opened the door and looking in, Carlos could tell it was only her.

"Hey C. Whatcha need?" The blue haired girl smiled, welcoming him in.

"I-I need to talk to you." Carlos shook under her gaze. "Is that fine?"

"Of course!" She watched him sit down on her bed, but he had a terribly worried face. "Carlos, is everything alright?"

"I have no idea. But I should be fine.?" Carlos ran a hand through his hair. "Everything's fine."

"Well, it looks like nothing is fine Honey. Could you tell me what's wrong?"

"Your relationship with Doug is perfect! So is Mal's with Ben!" Carlos took a deep breath. "Evie, how does it work like that?! How do you make your relationship right? How do you make it _feel right_ and not _wrong?"_

"Sweetie? Is this about you and Jane?"

He nodded his head. "Y-yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like her, Evie. I don't _love_ her. She..." Carlos blinked and sighed. "She's more of a friend. I don't know what you think, but it's terrible. I felt like, that if- I asked her to the cotillion, and I felt happy. But, do I really love her? I have no idea. I still want her to be my friend."

Evie looked confused. "But you went through so much to get her."

"I don't love her Evie, I just-"

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a seething Mal, who stomped into the room.

"Mal? What's wrong?" When Evie got no answer, she sighed, "Was it Audrey?"

Mal jumped onto her bed. "Nope."

Carlos looked up. "Was it Uma?"

"Yup. Not helping that she's now part of 'Remedial Goodness' class, as well as the other kids from the Isle."

"Well then," Carlos stood up, ready to go. "I'd better go and-"

"C! Come here!" Evie almost yelled.

The white-haired boy flinched. "What?"

"You gonna explain why you're in here?" Mal stated.

"He was talking to me, Mal." Evie sighed.

"I-I should go now.."

"What were you talking about?"

"Mal!" Evie hissed, "No need to-"

"I am just going to go now. I have to, and Evie, we can talk later." Carlos walked to the door. "Okay? Okay." He walked out of the girls' shared dorm.

* * *

 

After about half an hour of searching, Carlos found Jane on the school's lawn, reading a book.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Jane?"

"Oh! Carlos, I have to tell you something!"

"What is it Jane?"

"After the cotillion, I don't think- We-" Jane paused, thinking what she was going to say. "I think we would be better off as friends instead of dating. You know what I mean? Like-"

Carlos was relieved. "It's fine, that was actually what I was coming here to talk to you about."

"So you accept that?"

Carlos nodded.

"Just friends?"

"Yeah."

"That's a relief, because I don't know what I would do if you didn't accept it."

"Acually, I have a question."

"What do you need?"

"How do I know if I like someone else?"

Jane blinked. "Well, it varies on who the person you like is, and what you are like. Why?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Carlos said, looking Jane in the eyes.

She looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear them. "Promise."

"I think I like Jay, I mean that I feel odd when I'm around him, and-"

"If you think you like him, then you should go talk to him, see if he feels the same way. Okay?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah.. Okay."

"Now you can go."

* * *

 

Carlos knew Jay was in their dorm now, if he could only ask him, it would be fine. He opened the door to see that Jay was sitting, playing video games.

"Hey Carlos, how are you?"

"G-good. Hey, Jay I need to ask you something..."

"Of course, ask away!" Jay smiled, leaving Carlos more confident than before.


End file.
